


[podfic] Queen of Waters

by croissantkatie



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lady in waiting should always be in attendance for the queen, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Queen of Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Queen of Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183209) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



[mp3](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/101%20%5bThe%20Musketeers%5d%20Queen%20of%20Waters.mp3)


End file.
